


diner girl

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, F/F, Genderbending, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top!Han, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Luke, fem!Luke, fem!han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Lucy walked into the diner alone and left with a diner girl named Hannah.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishsolo/gifts).



> I wrote this all in one sitting without a read through. so if you see typos feel free to point them out. but I hope you like it!

Lucy entered the little diner, the wind of the door swishing her light sundress around her knees.

The diner was mostly empty so she had her pick of seats. She scanned the room and chose the stool at the counter towards a few seats away from the ancient rusted cash register.

She walked through the room, weaving through two of the closely packed tables and slid onto the stool, arranging her dress after she was situated.

There was a menu next to her and she picked it up and leafed through it. Typical diner food, burgers and fries and shakes.

“Hello there,” a low voice said and she looked up to see a young woman, dressed in a pale blue dress with a white apron overtop. Her long, light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, light and feathery as it swung down her back. She smiled softly like she was thinking of a joke that she wasn’t going to share.

“What can I get for you, sweetheart?” she asked, her smile twisting a little more.

“Umm,” Lucy’s mind went blank as she stared at the diner girl, then she spotted the coffee pot dangling in a precarious, yet steady way in the girl’s hand. “Coffee please.”

The girl’s smile widened and Lucy was sure she was going to be scoffed at. But the girl just said, in her husky voice, “Coming right up.”

She turned and took a cream colored mug off a shelf and set it in front of Lucy.

As she leaned forward to pour the dark colored liquid in the cup, Lucy saw her nametag read “Hannah.”

“There you go, sweetheart,” Hannah flashed a dazzling grin at her and Lucy blushed.

“Thank you...” she said, cheeks red. “Hannah.”

Hannah’s grin widened and she chuckled gently. “You’re welcome.”

She waited there, behind the counter and gently roved her eyes over Lucy.

“Um,” Lucy said, regretting her choice of coffee now but not wanting Hannah to know it. “Do you need to help anyone else?”

Lucy followed Hannah’s gaze around the diner; to the old man sleeping in the corner booth to two twenty somethings tiredly chewing burgers at a middle table.

“Nah,” Hannah laughed softly, like hollow copper bells clanging. “I think I’m good for now.”

Lucy nodded and steeled herself, cupping the mug between her hands.

She raised it to her lips and sipped quickly.

The bitterness was shocking and she wasn’t prepared. Her tongue coiled into a knot as the liquid hit it and her lip curled.

She set it down quick and Hannah laughed long and loud at her expression, garnering a glance from the twenty somethings who quickly glanced away again.

“Here,” Hannah said, reaching for a plastic bowl of creamers and packets of sugars. “Let’s try this.”

She peeled one creamer and poured it and and then tore two sugars open and poured them in too.

She unwrapped the silverware next to Lucy and lifted the spoon to stir slowly in the coffee.

“Try it now,” she said.

Lucy did.

It was better this time, the sweetness of the coffee and sugar masking some of the bitter, but not all. She managed to keep the disgusted look from her face but Hannah snorted at her anyway.

“Need more?” she asked.

Lucy nodded. “But I don’t think there’s any more room in the mug.”

“Well here,” Hannah said and grasped the mug.

Lucy watched as Hannah lifted it and placed her pursed lips on the rim. The oaky colored liquid ran in rivulets over the soft crumples in Hannah’s lips as she sipped, unbothered by the bitter taste.

When she set it back down, there was enough room for more creamer.

“So,” Hannah said, taking another creamer and peeling back the lip. “What’s a little thing like you doing out so late?”

It was twilight, the rosy sun kissing the plum horizon. Lucy noticed the sun bounced off Hannah’s amber eyes in a way that made them glint like fresh tree sap, running down the bark.

“I’m not so little,” Lucy said, keeping her lower lip safely tucked against the top so she wouldn’t pout. “I can stay out as late as I want.”

“Really?” Hannah said, flashing a grin as she methodically peeled more creamers. “Me too.”

Lucy blushed and swallowed hard, looking down. The coffee was a pearly color now and Hannah began to add sugar instead.

Lucy watched her deft fingers first shake the sugar packets then tear them, tipping them against the lip of the mug, tapping twice on the paper to shake all the crystals free.

“Try it now,” Hannah said, her voice quiet.

Lucy lifted it again and sipped once more.

“Mm,” Lucy said. “Much better.”

The cream and sugar were basically all she could taste now, the coffee taste a memory in the swallows.

“Glad you like it,” Hannah said, teeth flashing.

The doorbell tinkled and in came a three people, taking the booth nearest the door.

Hannah looked at Lucy before taking the notepad out of her apron pocket and walking over to the booth.

“What can I get you?” she asked and Lucy wondered if she was imagining the impatience in her tone.

The group answered fairly quickly and Hannah went to the back, where Lucy could see her pin the paper to an empty rotator.

The cook, a very hairy man with a hairnet on his head and on his beard took the slip and said something to Hannah that Lucy couldn’t make out for some reason, though she thought she was in earshot.

Hannah answered, but she had lowered her voice so much that Lucy couldn’t hear even though she strained her ears.

She came back out, carrying drinks for the new table and then disappeared in the back.

Again, the hairy man said something and it seemed they struck up a conversation.

Hannah didn’t come back out of the kitchen for almost ten minutes and when she did she was laden with an enormous tray of food for the table.

But as she passed, she lifted a large glass from the tray and slid it down the counter to Lucy with a wink.

Lucy caught it, stunned. It was pink with lots of whipped cream on top and a long straw poking out of it.

She pursed her lips round the tip of the straw and took a sip.

_Mmm, strawberries._

She drank the strawberry milkshake happily as Hannah laid out all of the food for the customers.

Finally, Hannah came back round the counter and slid the tray beneath, walking slowly along the side over to Lucy.

“How much do I owe you?” Lucy asked.

Hannah shook her head slowly. “On the house.”

“Oh,” Lucy said, playing with the straw between the tips of her fingers, her heart skipping a beat. “Thank you.”

Hannah shrugged. “I know you didn’t really like the coffee.”

“No no,” Lucy protested. “It was good.”

“Once I put in all the sugar and cream,” Hannah grinned.

Lucy grinned. “Well yeah.”

Hannah’s smile slowly closed into a small close mouthed curl.

“You know,” she said casually. “You’re gonna have quite the caffeine and sugar rush tonight, what with the coffee and twenty packets of sugar.”

Lucy locked eyes with her as she took a long sip of her milkshake.

Hannah watched her carefully, eyes shifting over her.

“Well then,” Lucy said after she swallowed. “I guess I won’t be doing much sleeping tonight.”

Hannah’s eyes grew dark and her fingers curled slightly.

Their gazes were deliberate as they held the line between them.

“I’m off in ten minutes,” Hannah said finally.

“I’ll be finished with my milkshake,” Lucy answered.

Hannah nodded and disappeared around the corner back to the kitchen.

Lucy drank as quickly as she could without suffering from brain freeze, the strawberry liquid sweet over her tongue.

She watched the clock, the little red hand ticking by not quickly enough.

The doorbell tinkled before the ten minutes were up and she groaned internally, certain that Hannah would have to stay later now to take their orders. But it was just a girl, dressed in the same dress and apron as Hannah.

She flew in, pulling her dark hair back as she rounded the counter into the kitchen.

Lucy caught a look at her nametag, which read “Larissa.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” she said, confirming Lucy’s theory that she would have been able to hear Hannah if she’d been speaking at a normal volume.

“Hey,” came Hannah’s low tones. “I’m out for the night.”

A thrill ran up Lucy’s spine and she gently pushed the now empty cup away from her.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, Hannah came back out of the kitchen.

She was no longer dressed in the diner girl outfit. Her hair was down, running over and behind her shoulders in downy slips. Instead of the dress, she had dark jeans on and large, clunking boots. Overtop of a black t-shirt, she wore a large leather jacket which made Lucy’s mouth go dry.

She locked eyes with Lucy and said nothing, all the meaning behind the smoulder in her eyes.

Lucy stood, sliding from the stool with fluidity, her dress fluttering to her knees.

She followed Hannah out the front door, closely behind.

Hannah held her hand slightly away from her bottom, fingers deliberately but delicately spread.

Lucy reached forward and touched their fingertips together.

Hannah started gently but threaded their fingers together and held Lucy’s hand like she was afraid she could crush it.

She led Lucy around the back of the building to what must have been the employee lot. There was a large, rusted metallic van parked there, looking as though it may have had to wheeze it’s way here.

“What a piece of junk!” Lucy exclaimed, then clapped a hand to her mouth.

Thankfully, Hannah didn’t seem offended. “Hey now,” she grinned. “She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, kid.”

Lucy eyed it skeptically. “And it runs?”

“Well,” Hannah said, looking away from her sheepishly. “I’ve made a lot of special modifications myself.”

She led Lucy to the passenger side and opened the door for her, helping her step up to plop in the seat. She circled the front and climbed in herself, taking a large, cluttered key ring from her pocket and turning it in the ignition.

After a few sputters, the van came to life and they were off.

“My apartment?” Hannah said and Lucy recognized it as a question.

“You live alone?” Lucy asked hesitantly.

Hannah shook her head, watching the road. “No, but my roommate Chewie has the night shift tonight.”

“The cook,” Lucy said.

Hannah nodded and turned the wheel.

“Your apartment,” Lucy confirmed.

It was a short drive, which Lucy was thankful for. She wasn’t sure the van would have made a long distance.

Hannah got out first and came around to help Lucy out, hands on her waist as she slid out of the seat.

Wordlessly, Hannah led her into the apartment building and up a few flights of stairs.

Lucy waited patiently as Hannah turned one of her many keys in the lock and pushed the door open.

She followed her inside and Hannah shut the door behind her, moving in and backing Lucy up against the wood to do so.

Her mouth was so close, Lucy could feel little whispers of breath over her lips.

“So,” Hannah said quietly, lips twisting into wry smile. “Coffee?”

Lucy let out a burst of laughter, breaking the light blanket of silence.

Before she could reply, Hannah’s lips were on hers.

She made a soft noise of surprise but wasted no time in bringing her hands to Hannah’s hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling Hannah’s face closer, greedily.

Hannah licked along the seam of Lucy’s mouth and Lucy let her in eagerly. She returned the favor as Hannah pressed her hips against her, grinding her back against the door.

Hannah tasted like coffee, but now Lucy didn’t mind the taste so much, as long as she got to taste if from Hannah’s tongue.

Hands were at her lower back and she arched against Hannah’s hips, moaning softly.

Hannah slid her hands down Lucy’s ass, squeezing quickly before moving to her upper thighs.

Lucy gasped as she was lifted into the air and wrapped her legs around Hannah’s waist. Hannah tilted her face upward and lapped into her mouth while Lucy kept her grip in Hannah’s hair tight.

She registered the fact that they were moving, but she was entirely unconcerned until she felt Hannah kick a door open.

Looking back, she saw a bed, neatly made with plaid flannel sheets and two thin pillows.

She slid from Hannah’s arms, her inner thighs dragging on the outside of Hannah’s jeans.

She pushed her fingers under Hannah’s jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Hannah reached and took the hem of Lucy’s dress, lifting it.

Lucy raised her arms and allowed it to be pulled free, leaving her in nothing but small, white cotton panties.

She felt very exposed as Hannah’s hungry gaze roamed over her, while Hannah licked her lips.

She quickly grabbed at Hannah’s shirt and pulled it off, going for the button on Hannah’s jeans next.

Lucy pushed them down Hannah’s thighs and Hannah kicked them off quickly, curling her hands around the back of Lucy’s neck and bringing her in in for a kiss again.

Lucy walked backwards as Hannah guided her, falling back on the bed when the backs of her knees hit the edge.

Hannah kissed down Lucy’s jaw and neck to her chest, her tongue laving little circles over her skin. She kept moving over her stomach and hips, fingertips tucking under Lucy’s waistband and pulling them down.

She tossed them away and parted Lucy’s thighs.

Before Lucy had a chance to feel exposed, Hannah overwhelmed her folds with her mouth, warm and wet and better than Lucy could have dreamed.

Lucy cried out and clutched at the blankets, bucking her hips.

Hannah paid her no mind, just licking as though she simply could not bring enough of Lucy’s taste into her mouth.

She slid a hand beneath the small of Lucy’s back and lifted her to rest her head back on the pillow, mouth not leaving her folds.

Lucy whined and squirmed, legs kicking in an effort to move away and yet closer.

Hannah lifted her head and looked up at her. “In the drawer.” Then she ducked back down and reclaimed Lucy’s sweet cunt.

Lucy wasn’t sure how she was going to do anything as complicated as open a drawer while Hannah’s tongue was doing that, oh, curling thing but she slapped her hand around in the direction of the bedside table and finally yanked the drawer open.

She bent her wrist and felt around inside before coming into contact with what Hannah must have wanted.

_Oh god._

She pulled it out, straps dragging behind and set it beside her.

Hannah kissed her way back up Lucy’s body to her mouth, soft and overwhelming all at once.

When she pulled back, Lucy opened her eyes and stared back into Hannah’s, blood pumping quickly in her veins.

Hannah reached behind her and undid her bra with one hand, tossing it aside.

Lucy moved Hannah’s underwear down her thighs and pushed them the rest of the way off with her feet and Hannah kicked them away.

Hannah sat back on her knees and lifted the strap on, wrapping it around her.

Lucy took a front strap and did it up while Hannah secured the back.

When it was on, Lucy looked at it.

It was long and curled up towards Lucy’s mouth tantalizingly.

Looking back up at Hannah, Lucy held her gaze and she bent her head and kitten licked at the tip.

Hannah gave a sharp intake of breath as she watched, pupils blowing wide.

Then, she gently pushed back on Lucy’s shoulders and went with her, bending over Lucy as she stared into her eyes.

Lucy opened her thighs around Hannah’s hips and her hands fluttered to Hannah’s shoulders.

Hannah watched her carefully and lowered a hand to grasp around the cock. She guided it slowly to Lucy’s folds.

She parted easily around it, sucking in a breath as it slipped slowly inside.

When it was nestled inside her, thick and deep, she breathed out, trying to calm the fluttering of her inner walls around it.

“Please,” she whimpered and Hannah rocked, her hips pushing and pulling deep into her.

She moaned and twisted as Hannah fucked into her, slow and deliberate.

“Please,” she keened, eyes shut tight.

Hannah bent and sucked gently at her jaw, keeping up her steady rhythm.

“Hannah, please!” Lucy cried, something building in the spot that the head of the cock kept pushing on.

Hannah bit down on her neck and sped up her thrusts, making Lucy’s cries grow louder.

“H-Han!” Lucy yelped. “Please, I need it!”

Hannah snapped her hips forward and Lucy screamed, fingers scratching up Hannah’s back.

Hannah’s new pace was brutal, relentless and Lucy was reduced to a sobbing, writhing mess beneath her as she took it.

The pressure inside her built and built, until something burst inside her and she was coming, a rhythmic hard pulsing that clenched around the cock.

Hannah fucked her through it, her thrusts slowing as Lucy slowly descended from her orgasm.

They were both panting as Hannah’s hips stilled, jerking just a little as Lucy fluttered around the cock.

Hannah kissed her, hard and bruising. Lucy returned the passion, arms moving to sling around her neck.

It become slow and languid, a soft press of lips and tongues as they laid together.

Hannah pulled back and rested her forehead on Lucy’s, eyes closed.

“Sleep now,” she murmured.

Lucy said, nothing for a moment, eyes fluttering closed.

“Hold me?” she said after a while.

Hannah nodded and slowly pulled the cock from inside Lucy and freeing herself from the straps.

She dropped in in the drawer and lifted Lucy enough to pull the covers around her, turning Lucy on her side to slide in her next to her.

Hannah slipped her arms around Lucy’s waist and tucked her face into Lucy’s short hair.

She pressed three soft kisses to the back of Lucy’s neck and Lucy drifted off, warm and sleepy in Hannah’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
